The synthetic studies on the Lythraceae alkaloids will be continued. In particular, efficient methods for preparing biphenyls containing free phenols or selectively protected phenols will be developed. New approaches to the synthesis of quinolizidines which are applicable to the synthesis of the Type II alkaloids will be studied.